


Signals

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Brazil 2008. FLUFF I PROMISE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to brush off the cobwebs, so here is a smolfic with my bread and butter: drunken fluff.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." 

Rob hears himself say it, but it sounds distant and quiet to his ears. Felipe is with him, _against_ him, pulled into a long, weary embrace. He needs the hug more than Felipe does, Rob suspects, and it's far from their first since the end of the race. It _is_ the first in which Felipe, slowed and numbed by booze, turns his head and noses his cheek. It is also the first, the very first, in which Felipe carefully and purposefully moves to press a brief kiss to his lips. Then another, after a moment to look into Rob's eyes. _I don't know if this is a good idea._

"No. Is not," Felipe murmurs in reply and kisses him again, lingering this time. "I only want to try. With you."

Beyond his doubtful words, Rob offers no resistance.

The embrace changes; he is eased back against the wall behind him with gentle hands that settle at his waist. Felipe kisses him a little deeper, a little braver.

"Did I give you signals?" Rob mumbles, his mind groping for answers, for reasons, though similarly fuzzy from a late night at the end of a long season. A look here, a touch there, closer this year than they've ever been. Signals? His body, he is realising, is not concerned with such details. Felipe smells good. Sweaty and boozy, but it's good. Kisses are good. Good.

"I don't know," Felipe replies, sounding like it hadn't been a consideration in his actions. Pulling Rob's hips into his, he lifts his head and murmurs close to Rob's mouth. "I think you give signals now, because you let me put you to the wall." When he slides a hand around the back of Rob's neck, their lips brush together; Rob finds himself leaning into it. "So, you want."

They're past the tears, past commiserations. Felipe is with him, _against_ him, about to pull him into a long, tender kiss. Good idea or not, Rob relaxes into his touch.

"I do."


End file.
